


let it rain (wash my pain away)

by kpop-till-you-drop (gypsophilasscribbles)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - All In (Music Video), Boys Kissing, Domestic Violence, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, light descriptions of violence and injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7178615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gypsophilasscribbles/pseuds/kpop-till-you-drop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyungwon opened his eyes slowly. They were sore and bloodshot, raw from crying too many tears in too short an amount of time. His throat felt scratchy as he swallowed and he wondered if he’d been yelling.<br/>Written for the prompt: creativepromptsforwriting.tumblr.com<br/>Prompt 127 - Use the words sleepy, night and car ride in your next story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let it rain (wash my pain away)

Hyungwon opened his eyes slowly. They were sore and bloodshot, raw from crying too many tears in too short an amount of time. His throat felt scratchy as he swallowed and he wondered if he’d been yelling. The last thing he remembered was his father’s fists raining down on top of him, filling him with sudden desperation to wake the fuck up and _move – get to safety – get to Minhyuk._

He struggled to move his heavy limbs, muscles constricting uselessly before flopping down again. Panic surged through him; he had to get out of there before _he_ came back - but his body just wouldn’t move. 

His heart lurched when something heavy rested against his shoulder, but the touch was familiar and safe. He let out a shaky breath and blearily opened his eyes. 

The world appeared to be disappearing into the dwindling light behind him, the sunset blocked out by a bruised purple sky; thunderous clouds rolling above in billows, like smoke from a fire. 

There was something soft, a well-worn hoodie, nestled beneath his head, keeping it off the hard interior of the rickety old jeep. He buried his face deeper into the hoodie; Minhyuk had obviously been at the camp recently. The smell of burnt flowers lingered on the cloth and Hyungwon found himself lost in a memory of himself and Minhyuk - trampling through the endless flower fields, falling into an ocean of blue petals - and each other. 

Back in the spring, when the sun caressed him lovingly, instead of blistering his skin; when the wind was cool rather than biting and harsh. The impromptu car rides, when he and Minhyuk had sped down cracked and broken roads, the jeep careening off potholes and becoming air born. 

He remembered reaching out to clutch Minhyuk’s hand, their finger’s naturally slotting together, his heart leaping to his throat as the two of them flew. Minhyuk had looked at him, eyes glimmering beautifully, so brimming full of life that Hyungwon felt the breath knocked from his lungs. 

Gingerly, careful not to further agitate his straining muscles, he glanced to his left and saw those same skinny fingers loosely resting on the stirring wheel. Skittishly, the digits tapped out a sporadic tune; a nervous quirk from his pick-pocketing days. 

“Hey,” Minhyuk murmured having noticed his passenger was awake. Hyungwon wondered how bad he must look for Minhyuk to be speaking so softly; to be looking at him with that anxious expression which appeared so foreign on his face. 

As his brain woke up, he felt the soreness in his body growing; aching joints, bruised skin and the uncomfortable feeling of dried blood. Everything felt so heavy – he just wanted to slip back into unconsciousness. 

Minhyuk ran his fingers through Hyungwon’s hair, dragging him back from the clutches of darkness by lightly scratching against his scalp.

“Try and stay awake, yeah?” 

“mmm’ sleepy.” Hyungwon slurred, his voice sounding worryingly distant to his own ears. 

“I know, but… just try, please – for me?” 

Though his mind felt groggy Hyungwon heard the hitch in Minhyuk’s voice clear as day, causing his heart to clench with guilt. Sluggishly he threw his arm out, ignoring the way his muscles protested and the itch of several freshly closed wounds re-opening. He grasped hold of Minhyuk’s bony wrist, stroking his thumb against chapped skin. 

He could feel Minhyuk’s pulse jumping like a jackrabbit beneath his fingers tips. He tried to match their breathing but his ribs were so sore. Every so often a ragged wheeze escaped his mouth and he felt Minhyuk tense. 

“We’re almost there, just hang on,” Minhyuk said firmly, the engine whirring loudly as he pressed his foot _hard_ against the accelerator. 

  
  
***  
  


The next few hours were a blur. 

When they arrived at the camp, Wonho appeared to helped Minhyuk lift him from the passenger seat. 

Droplets of rain began to fall from the sky, slowly at first but as they entered the tent the heaven’s opened. He heard rather than saw Kihyun and Changkyun, feet pounding against the sodden ground as they escaped the downpour.

With the rain came a muggy humidity, making his skin feel feverish and hot. 

He laid with his head cradled in Minhyuk’s lap, whose fingers carded through his hair as the other’s fussed around him. His could see the other’s mouth moving but couldn’t quite make out the words, sound drowned out by the rain pelting the tarpaulin. 

Jooheon appeared at his side with a shallow bowl in his hands. The blue elixir was pressed to his lips, with a taste so bitter he had to fight the urge to gag - but the taste of Minhyuk was a good chaser. A brief kiss, just a brush of their lips was enough to replace the sour elixir with nothing but sweetness. 

Then, quite suddenly, he fell asleep. 

  
  
***  
  


When Hyungwon woke, the night had painted the sky black. The rain had stopped, replaced with a strangely piercing quiet. Miles away from the wreck and ruin of the town, their camp was surrounded by endless fields of azure blue flowers, decorated with raindrops that glimmered in the moonlight. 

Minhyuk was looking down at him, his expression shadowed as he gently traced the lines and curves of Hyungwon’s face with his index finger; his eyebrows, the tilt of his nose, his lips. The healing process was well underway, the pain bleeding out and replaced by a peculiar tingling sensation. He blinked up, opening his eyes fully and Minhyuk froze. 

“Sorry.” He whispered. “I didn’t mean to wake you.” 

Hyungwon hummed in reply. Minhyuk looked beautiful; the moon glazed across his milky skin, giving him an almost ethereal glow. His hair, only recently dyed, shone like silver and he yearned to run his fingers through it. 

He reached up to touch the soft silvery locks, fingertips brushing Minhyuk’s fringe. He touched the side of Minhyuk’s face, thumb brushing along his jaw line. 

Minhyuk made a soft noise, tilting his head slightly in order to brush his lips against Hyungwon’s palm. 

From the tent a metre of so behind them, he could hear the others, talking and laughing but all noise faded as he gazed up into those big, beautiful eyes. 

As his strength began to return he pulled himself up into a sitting position. Minhyuk slowly fell forward till his face was tucked against Hyungwon’s neck. His breath hitched and he shuddered, swallowing back a sob as it threatened to break free. 

“Don’t make me take you back there,” he begged thickly. “I hate it; I hate seeing him hurt you. it’s not right. It’s not fair.” 

Hyungwon held onto Minhyuk tighter, desperately trying to hold all the loose pieces together before they completely fell apart. 

“I am terrified, that one day I’ll find you dead.” Minhyuk stopped, a broken sob ripping itself from his throat. “I can’t lose you. I can’t.” 

Minhyuk’s body stiffened as he felt Hyungwon pull away, grip tightening on his shirt. But Hyunwon didn’t go far, only back up far enough so that he could brush the remaining tears from Minhyuk’s lashes. 

Gently cupping his face, Hyunwon leaned forward to capture Minhyuk’s lips. Minhyuk’s mouth parted, letting out a soft sigh as he draped his arms around Hyunwon’s neck. 

Hyungwon braced his hands against Minhyuk’s sides, feeling every dip of the others ribs and the expanding of his lungs as he gasped for a breath before sealing their lips together once more. 

When they finally pulled apart, Minhyuk sagged against him as if all his energy had evaporated. Holding Minhyuk in his arms, Hyungwon felt everything else cease to exist. 

The truth that they were trapped inside a glorified fish bowl, destined to live out the rest of their lives in poverty and ruin. His father, and all the pain he brought but the fact that Hyungwon still loved him and would never leave him. This blue elixir and the world of opportunities it could open for them. 

Everything bled away until all that was left were glistening eyes and a mischievous smile; all that existed was Minhyuk. 

Hyungwon didn’t need anything else if he had that. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still not over the All In music video, this comeback is lit. I was thinking of making this into a series but I'm not sure, if you've got any ideas or prompts pop them down in the comments or send me a message on tumblr http://kpop-till-you-drop.tumblr.com
> 
> Kudos and Comments give me life and please let me know if I've made any spelling or grammatical errors!


End file.
